


Golden

by electroniccollectiondonut



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroniccollectiondonut/pseuds/electroniccollectiondonut
Summary: Findarato and Amarie learn how to please each other.
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Golden

Amarie stands with a group of her friends, drinking sweet strawberry wine from an overly fancy glass in honor of her coming of age. Laurelin’s light sets everything aglow in gold, from the shining metal baubles adorning the pavillion where her party is being held to the field of sunflowers that stretch as far as the eye can see to the west.

Finrod startles a laugh out of her when he loops silk-clad arms around her waist. “Amarie, my love,” he breathes against her throat, “would you like to see what I’ve gotten you?”

She smiles at her friends and sets her wine aside and lets him pull her away. He only came of age a few weeks ago himself, and he’s been hinting at what her gift might be since. She’s thought of a few things she’d like, when Telperion’s light is lowest and she’s alone in her bed. When they reach the edge of her party, Findarato pulls a pale blue scarf from his sleeve and ties it around her eyes. He moves out of touching distance, but she can still hear him.

“Ready?” he asks, then takes her hand and begins to walk.

The can feel the soft earth of the path under her bare feet, so she isn’t too worried. The earth turns to grass soon enough, and Findarato says, “Careful, there’s a slope here,” and slows down. They’re walking up a hill now, and Amarie can feel the warm light of the trees on her skin. She thinks she knows where they are when he says, “Stand right here for a moment.”

She hears a billow of fabric and a clink of glass, then his hands come to her shoulders and guide her a few steps forward. She’s on a blanket, and Findarato has her sit and removes the blindfold. He’s kneeling before her with a bottle and one glass. There’s a picnic basket off to the side, on the grass, and she assumes that’s where he got it. He pours, then takes a sip and passes her the glass.

She brings it to her lips. It reeks of alcohol, even though it’s only clear. It’s something Noldorin, then, and likely much stronger than she’s used to. She drinks anyway, and is pleasantly surprised by the taste. They finish the glass slowly, passing it between the two of them. Findarato doesn’t pour more, but Amarie feels warm and just a tiny bit fuzzy already as she meets his eyes.

Findarato glows in the light of the Mingling. He’s very pretty, in a way that isn’t Noldorin or Vanyarin. She doesn’t quite notice him moving, but she does when his hand comes to rest on her thigh, warmth radiating out from the touch.

“Is this alright?” he asks softly, sliding his hand slowly up. Feeling a little breathless, Amarie nods.

Slowly, his hands make their way up, over her hips and waist. Findarato hesitates as he reaches her chest, meeting her eyes again in question. She nods, and he continues, sliding his thumb over her nipple. She lets out a little gasp as it hardens under his touch. Her loose dress, only cinched at the waist, is beginning to fall off her shoulder, and Findarato slides the strap all the way down, then does the same to the other side, leaving her breasts exposed.

He comes close, teasing at one dark nipple with his tongue and rolling the other between his fingers. Amarie surprises herself with a breathy little moan as his lips close around the sensitive bud, and she can feel her panties beginning to grow damp.

Findarato lavishes attention on her chest, leaving lots of little marks that she can feel but barely show up against the brown of her skin. Eventually, she can bear it no longer.

“Findarato,” she whines, and she feels the way his breath catches against her skin.

“Amarie,” he responds.

She reaches down with one hand to lift her skirt, and Findarato pulls away, looking at her with wide eyes. She takes his hand and places it between her legs.

“Please?” she murmurs, unable to form more than a word at a time. She’s pleased herself with her hand before, so she isn’t entirely a stranger to this type of feeling, but it’s stronger with another person, with Findarato.

His throat bobs as he swallows, and he nods emphatically. It takes them a moment to get into the rhythm of things, then Findarato’s fingers brush over her sensitive clit and her thighs jerk as she gives a keening moan of, “There.”

He has her coming apart at the seams in a matter of minutes after that, and she catches his hand in hers to stop him. She wants to make this last.

He looks confused at first, but then she pulls at the ties on her dress. He helps her get the garment over her head and she tosses it aside, shortly followed by her panties. She spreads her legs and brings her hand between them, warmth rushing to her face at the thought of doing this in front of Findarato.

She presses a finger into her tight heat despite the initial embarrassment, then another and a third, thrusting in and out it a way she hasn’t done often before but that feels wonderful. She can see the effect is has on Findarato, the fabric of his pants tenting and face reddening as he watches her.

“Amarie,” he begs quietly.

Amarie removes her fingers, shuddering slightly as she sits up. She pushes him back onto the blanket, and works at the clasp of his trousers. He closes his eyes as she takes his cock in her hand, pumping slowly up and down. She watches his face, listening to the little sounds he makes to figure out whether she’s doing it right. He groans and tilts his head back when she slides her finger over the head.

He grabs her wrist, stopping her motion. “There’s oil in the basket. If that’s alright.” He looks embarrassed to have even thought of it, but Amarie grabs the oil and uncorks the bottle. She pours some into one hand and continues her attentions, slicking Findarato’s cock. She adds a little more oil twice, not sure how much she needs.

Findarato’s hands come to rest on her hips when she settles over him, lining up his head with her dripping entrance. She presses downward slowly, biting her lip. Findarato’s cock is much bigger than her fingers, and the stretch is a little painful. She takes him inside her to the base, and he’s carefully still while she adjusts.

Eventually, she nods, and Findarato begins to thrust up into her. She rocks her hips, and soon they find a pleasing rhythm. It isn’t long before Amarie feels all her muscles tense as she comes with a silent cry. Findarato’s hips stutter as she clenches around him, and he only lasts a few more strokes before following her over the edge.

Amarie is shaking as she lies down, tucked under Findarato’s chin and half lying on his chest, not confident in her ability to move any further. He grabs for the corner of the blanket and pulls it over them, likely to preserve some measure of modesty should anyone come searching for them. She knows the Noldor are particular about those types of things.

“I love you,” she murmurs, and Findarato’s sleepy echo is the last thing she hears as she drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut, concrit welcome.


End file.
